i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Rindo
|color2 = |Name = Tsubaki Rindo |Kanji = 竜胆椿 |Roumaji = Rindō Tsubaki |Aliases = Tsubaki Tsubaki-kun Tsubaki-san Rindo-san Rindo Gaia |Image = Rindou Tsubaki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Shut up and just follow me! I’ll take you to see a scenery you’ve never seen before" |Gender = Male |Age = 21 |BT = AB |Bday = August 7th |Height = 6'1" or 186 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Step-Mother Unnamed Step-sister |Hobby = Soccer |FFood = Nabemono |LFood = Shellfish |CV = Ono Yuuki |Signature= }} Tsubaki Rindo (竜胆椿 Rindō Tsubaki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, which was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A pompous older brother figure who strictly keeps to himself and his beliefs. He always has self-confidence in all that he does, because he is aware of his abilities. He has a somewhat Do-S surface, as he seems to be more than happy teasing the producer. He has known Toya Honoki since childhood. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **"I'm Rindo Tsubaki. As the leader of Tenjyou Tenge, I'm highly proud and believe in myself. It'll be fine as long as you guys put your faith in me and follow behind me!" *''How did you become an idol?'' **"At first it was because the director scouted me, but now I did it for the sake of my female fans! I'll become a worthy idol for you all!" *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **"Toya is my childhood friend and assistant. My sister and Toya's are also often playing together, so it's almost like we're part of each other's family!" Personality Tsubaki is a man who is very confident in himself and his abilities, exemplifying a calm, commanding aura, naturally assuming a leader position and assembling others behind him. Although sometimes he can take on a cocky and condescending attitude making those around him feel inferior, in truth he has a warmhearted and honest personality. He cares for and cheers on those around him- although sometimes in his own way. He's very stuck to traditional Japanese ways, which is most clearly reflected in areas such as his taste in clothes and food. Appearance Tsubaki is a well-built man of tall stature. He has slicked back dark brown hair, often times with two strands hanging out in the front. He has yellow eyes. Voiced Lines |Scout = You have to look only at my back! Are you the one who will satisfy me? |Idolizing = What are you going to do if I become stronger than I already am? |Reg1 = I'm Tsubaki Rindo. The boys just have to shut up and follow behind me. |Reg2 = You're the producer I acknowleged. Have more pride in yourself! |Reg3 = Remember that the moment you underestimate yourself you lost. |Reg4 = I have something that I can not give up. Do you understand that? |Reg5 = I dislike shellfish, while Toya dislikes shrimp. We both dislike seafood! |Reg6 = Remember the name Tenjyou Tenge! |Reg7 = Toya and I are childhood friends. He understands me more than anyone. |Reg8 = There's no sense if you don't accomplish anything until the end right? |Reg9 = If you do not act according to your beliefs there's no meaning. |Reg10 = Don't be afraid of failing. In football too, if you don't shoot there's no meaning right? |Sep1 = To be able to sing with the full moon backing me up, it's the best isn't it! |Sep2 = Summer is soon coming to an end. Somehow the season change is acute. |Oct1 = I enjoy the scent of Matsutake mushrooms. Flavor comes after the scent right? |Oct2 = Trick or Treat! If you're going to give me sweets then give me Japanese ones. |Nov1 = Soon it'll be the time when mountain vegetables taste even more delicious. I'll treat you to a delicious hotpot. |Nov2 = It's the season of unpleasant cold. Be careful not to get cold! |Dec1 = This year you did well being able to follow me. Next year we're going a bit hard okay? |Dec2 = Saying Merry Christmas the Japanese Way is nice isn't it? |Jan1 = If it's cold then move your body more! I'll accompany you if you want to play soccer. |Jan2 = Please take care of Tenjyou Tenge this year too! |Feb1= Chocolate is not about the taste. It's about the feelings |Feb2= If you have the courage to throw beans at me then go ahead and do it |Mar1=I think Hinamatsuri is an important event to bring out the Japanese spirit, you know? |Mar2=It's still cold outside. Be sure not to get at least your body cold |Apr1=Toya's lies are quite difficult to find out. He says everything with a serious expression... |Apr2=The cherry trees are in full bloom! That gives it a more Japanese feeling! |May1= When I was young, I once felt envious of the koi carps floating in the sky He is probably refering to the Koinobori, flags shaped after koi carps that are used on children's day |May2= Kashiwamochi, huh. rice cakes wrapped in oak leaves Which do you prefer between koshian and tsubuan? types of bean paste |Jun1-16= Without realizing it, half a year had already gone by, huh... I'll be counting on you for the other half too! |Jun2-16= It's that time of the year where you gotta change your clothes. It would be nice if they had what you wanted |Jul1= For a woman what's important is how you're inside. No matter what cute swimsuit you wear, that doesn't change who you really are. |Jul2= The summer festival is one of Japan's true charms |Aug1=Season has nothing to do with hot pot! Delicious things are delicious no matter what! |Aug2=It's hot only because you think it is. If you clear your mind even the fire becomes cold...as they say |2Sep1= Today's Tsukimi was organized by Tenjyou Tenge! We have tons of dangos so have fun! |2Sep2= When you do the Tsukimi you have to drink sake! Toya! Bring here the sake! Let's drink! |2Oct1= If you want sweets from me you gotta steal them by force! |2Oct2= A sports festival, huh. How about I'm in the white team, Issei is in the red team, and we organize a cheerleading battle too? |2Nov1 = Hey Tatsumi, are you going to sleep or read books? Choose one. |2Nov2 = The season of hotpot came... |2Dec1 = Great job this year. Keep following me next year too. |2Dec2 = I have to become Santa Claus this Christmas for my sister! Keep it a secret from her, ok? |2Jan1 = Happy New Year. I'll count on you this year too. |2Jan2 = Looking at the snowy landscape while staying in the outdoor hot springs is the best. |2Feb1= Oh, Toya and Aoi seem to be making some delicious things. Guess I'll go take some. |2Feb2= When it comes to winter it's hotpot! Guys, let's have a hotpot party! |2Mar1= Toya, Aoi. Here, for White Day. Don't expect too much, 'kay? |2Mar2= This flower viewing has been organized by Tenjyou Tenge. Will you come too? |Download = Wait for just a little bit, okay? |Story = You should freely choose the story that you like! |Main1 = Choose a chapter! |Main2 = I'm interested in this too! |Love1 = You want to try love? Then you should have asked me for consultation from the beginning right? |Love2 = Even if you wanted to go to some other guy's place I wouldn't let you escape... |Shop = This is the shop |Purchase = Let's quickly decide on what you want to buy! |Friend = If it's about friend's information then it's here! |Other = If you're ever in trouble you can rely on me, or come here! |Start1 = Match my rhythm properly! |Skill1A = This is my power! |Skill1B = Not yet! |Skill1C = Don't give up! |Clear1 = What, that was too easy! |Affection1 = I got a better opinion of you now! |Start2 = Alright, let's enjoy ourselves! |Skill2A = That's the way! |Skill2B = Still not serious, it seems? |Skill2C = That's a nice rhythm! |Clear2 = There's still the encore! |Affection2 = This is a good tone! |Start3 = Let's give them the best concert they've ever seen! |Skill3A = One more! |Skill3B = As expected of us! |Skill3C = Not bad! |Clear3 = Let's go at it again! |Affection3 = Not enough, not enough yet |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation Category:Tsubaki Rindo